Sakura Drops
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Inume, the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, learns what happened to her parents and decides to free them with the help of her best friend, Tai. Queen Kikyo however has had her eye on Inuyasha for quite some time and makes a deal with him- marry her and Kagome will be set free. Will Inuyasha marry the Queen before Inume can save them?


Blood dripped from Inume's bottom lip as she sparred with the man in front of her in the dark, her hazel demon eyes adjusting to it easily. Smirking evilly, she lunged forward, dodged a kick, grabbed his wrist and threw him over her left shoulder and onto the cold hard ground. "How's that?" She stared down at him still smirking.  
"I think," the short black haired pony tailed man grunted struggling to stand began. "That was perfect!" He finished, placing his right hand on her left shoulder. "Your parents would be proud. Well, mostly your father. I don't think your mother would appreciate me teaching how you to fight."  
"Uncle Miroku?" The young ten year old spoke upsettingly. "When am I going to know about my parents?" Miroku stared down at her with a small smile. "In time."  
"Dinner's ready!" Another female voice interrupted Inume from saying a word. "Coming Sango!" Miroku called to his wife who was now pregnant with their fifth child. "Look, I understand you want to know about them but" he sighed heavily and turned his head away from Unmei. "I promised your father that I wouldn't tell you anything about or your mother until your training was complete. You've completed most of it already. You just have a couple more weeks to go."  
"After my training, you'll tell me?" Inume looked at him hopefully. "Yes," her 'uncle' replied, smiling, before removing his hand and walking towards the small wooden home where his pregnant wife and happy four children resided. "Your father did make me promise him I wouldn't tell you anything until your training was complete."  
Eyes sparkling, the ten year old wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Miroku! I'll train my hardest every day!" And she let go, running inside to tell her 'aunt' Sango the news. The monk sighed again once she was gone. "Inuyasha," he spoke sadly. "Why did you leave us to tell her what happened to you and Kagome? You know exactly as well as I do that I'm not the greatest with these things." But he received no answer.

"Aunt Sango!" Inume shouted happily before Sango turned away from the four young ones to look at her with a happy look on her face.  
"What is it, Inume?" Sango smiled.  
"Uncle Miroku said he would tell me about my parents after my training!" The girl exclaimed.  
"Oh," Sango's smile faded immediately as tears welled in her deep brown eyes. Trying to stiffle her cry, she covered her face and turned away. "Sango? Are you okay?" Inume asked softly not moving from her spot. "Yes. I'm alright." The woman wiped her eyes. "It's just that... I was friends with your mother and I miss her so much. If only her sister hadn't done such a thing, then maybe your parents would still be here."  
"What do you mean 'they would still be here'? Did they die?" Inume's beautiful hazel eyes were filled with fear and tears. "Sango!" Came Miroku's voice from behind the girl. Realizing what she had just done, Sango covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm sorry Miroku. It just slipped out."  
"It's alright Sango. I'm not mad." The man answered his beautiful wife.  
"What happened to my parents?!" Inume's eyes were glowing from blood red back to hazel dangerously. "Alright, just calm down. We'll tell you." Miroku spoke quickly. A few seconds later, the ten year old had finally calmed down and Miroku and Sango began the story.

* * *

They ran, side by side, gasping for air, trying to run from the horrid mob of men that were on their trail. Every corner they turned, there would be men standing in their way. What did the two young people do to deserve this? The young woman who was blinded with her own tears was of Royal Blood. Her older sister had declared herself Queen a few months after their mother died even though their mother had chosen Kagome, the young maiden who was running for her and her soon to be born child's life, to become Queen.  
Inuyasha, the young man, protected and loved Kagome. He had been chosen as the village leader after the last one had fallen ill of a terrible fever and died. He had protected the village from every enemy that had entered their village unlike the guards who had been ordered to do so. He and Kagome had become outcasts and were deemed traitors when Queen Kikyo had gotten word of her little sister having a child with the so called "savior" of the village. She knew who this "savior" was and ordered the guards to pillage the village to see how much of a "savior" he really was.

**One week later**

Inuyasha did his best at saving the village and its inhabitants but he only did it because Kagome and his soon to be born child were there. He was tired of saving and protecting the village. He wanted to only finally live in peace with the woman he loved after years of murdering for the village's sake. He couldn't let the guards get any further into the village, if they did, everyone would be murdered, even Kagome. The village had to have been at least the size of a small city (like the size of West Town New York, NJ). He would have burn marks later, he knew that. But if it meant saving Kagome, he didn't care.

She watched the village burn from her window far away from the fire. The evil Queen smirked at the sight of seeing a small speck murdering her men one by one. 'Good Inuyasha.' She stared at him. 'Keep murdering them. When you get back she won't be there.' Kikyo heard knocking on the large wooden door covered with gold swirls. She turned from the fiery scene. "Come in." Her smirk faded when a man with long flowing silvery hair dressed in a soldier's armor walked in. "Well?" Her left eyebrow rose. A small group of guards came bringing in a struggling barefoot expecting woman tied up covered in scratches and bruises and burn marks wearing a torn plain green kimono. The Queen narrowed her eyes at the sight of her little sister. "I thought I told you to leave her unharmed."  
The one with long silver hair, Sesshomaru, cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, please. She struggled so much that we-." "It doesn't matter anymore." The Queen cut him off. "She's here now. I need you to bring me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smiled. "With pleasure." Kagome didn't like that smile. After 6 years of knowing him that smile meant nothing but bad things.

**Eighteen months ago **

Kagome sighed unhappily as she walked the dirt roads of the large village. 'Why am I even here?' She stopped and looked up into the dark cloudy sky. She figured it was going to rain but she didn't care. She liked the feel of the rain pouring down on her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, hoping the rain would come and wash away her pain and then it did. It began pouring. Pouring as hard as it could onto her soft delicate skin. She heard the guard call her name but she didn't answer. She didn't want to leave. She was happy where she was. After awhile of silence, she realized it had become dark and soon felt a light tug on the sleeve of her light blue kimono. She turned around. "What is it?" She shouted. In shock, she looked down to see a little boy drenched from head to toe in rain water. He wore a plain puke colored shirt and a plain pair of green pants held up by a yard's length of rope. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He replied shyly. "I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that you're all alone out here by yourself." The young woman bent down, hands on her knees, and smiled at him with drenched hair and kimono. "There's nothing to be afraid of." "Yes there is. Especially on rainy nights." The little boy was shivering now. Kagome stared at him questionably. "What do you mean?" "Your sister doesn't tell you what happens in the village at night, does she?" He stared at her. "No. What happens?" "The guards come and-." He stopped and looked behind Kagome. "I have to go. Sorry." "Hey, wait." She tried stopping him but he was to fast for her. "Why the hell are you out here?" A male's voice came from behind, making her jump and turn around to face him. Kagome could barely move at the sight of him: long silver hair, tan skin, bare chest showing and well everything practically a dreaming girl would want: a tall, strong man with ripped abs and muscles that could possibly tear another man's head off if the guy tried getting to you. Kagome tried speaking but nothing came out. She stood there blushing until the man quickly pulled out his sword and flashed by her. She froze as she felt something splatter on her back. She heard something hit the ground and knew it wasn't the man. She stood frozen to the spot just before the man grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around. "What the hell are you doing out here!?" He shouted over the rain and wind. Kagome pulled out a few bottles of medicine. "Here." She put them in Inuyasha's hand. He stared at her a few moments as she began turning back to the castle. "Hey, Kagome, I mean Princess." He looked away blushing. She turned back toward him. "Yes, what is it? And it's just Kagome." "Um, I was wondering if" Inuyasha paused, wondering if she would say yes or no to his question. "Come on, ask already." Kagome said quickly. "I was wondering if you would come back tomorrow. Cause I like it when you come to the village." He had meant to say that the villagers liked it when she came to the village but when he saw her, his heart always jumped. "I mean the villagers like it when you come to the village, not just me." He laughed nervously. Kagome blushed lightly and turned her head away. "Yes. I'll try." 'I didn't think someone like him would like me.' When she had thought 'someone like him', she had meant that she had always known him as the tough, angry, rude, rough kind of guy that no girl would have ever possibly wanted to be with but the way he treated had always treated her had been strange. She thought at first that it had to have been because she was a princess but the more she came to think about it, the more she thought he began to like her. Kagome watched a small grin appear on his face and she smiled back. "See you later." She turned back toward the castle with the cutest smile Inuyasha had ever seen.


End file.
